The Daeinian Prince
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Massive AU(expect changes) A boy grows to a man. Want to impress his father, never could. Never live under the care or love like many do. Sometimes, being a Prince of Daein is the worse wish anyone could hold yet... maybe changes could happen unless you have a militaristic headstrong evil father who rejects many decisions you propose.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm going to restart my Tellius stories. It's just I'm not satisfied with them and this is supposed to be a prequel or 1st story in a series.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

 **Year 639, Spring; Nevassa, Capital of Daein**

Soren sat in his bedroom in a palace of Daein's capital, Nevassa. A young boy with dark green hair, ruby red eyes, and a red mark on his forehead. The mark that symbolizes a curse or the world believes... Many believed that he's a spirit charmer like they believed that his two younger brothers, Pelleas and the baby Lancelot, are also spirit charmers that they invited spirits since birth. No older than ten years and forced into a strict education enforced on him. Tired and exhausted he was, forced to train in arts of combat in both magic and sword. Also forced to learn the arts of tactics and strategies before he could do something in his free time such as reading more academic like history, science, math, astronomy, and philosophy.

He hates it! Every second of it that what he hates is that he believes that he doesn't need it. He only does it to please his father, King Ashnard, who seems to paid a little attention to him.

His mother? What about his mother? Almedha, the Princess of Goldoa, is rarely allowed to visit him for some reason. Yes, a loving mother yet headstrong and stubborn, traits and personality that passed on to Soren. Soren felt like an outcast, little friends or a poor social life outside the keep. Everytime he's out, he's constantly heavily guarded by soldiers behind him. Barely have any freedom within the city yet he was treated with high respect due to his abilities.

Ena has been a great teacher in tactician and strategic mind. Brought to Daein by his mother to be a caretaker but forced to educate him by his father. Talking about the past wars is what Soren likes to talk about but listening to someone who believes themselves with a great strategic mind is pointless. No disrespect to Ena, she's good but there are some great flaws in them which Soren believes.

He believes that his strategic and tactical mind is far greater than hers. He proved it by beating her in chess. He had shown that he knows war but was ignored throughout the court due to his age and him not being experienced in battle.

Yes, he is too smart for his age yet people ignores him, even getting into arguments with his father. He had proved that he brought and united the mountain clans and the Kuei Ryu to Daein with an idea he presented yet he is still ignored. With his idea, the economy grew with mining gold and ores to make metal weapons; mass number of wyverns and griffons were bred for the army. He proposed trade agreements and colonize other parts of the world yet was ignored. He proposed the redesigning of weapons but that was credited to Izuka who stated that he created the idea. Soren hated that man and once he's king, he plans to dispose Izuka.

Soren currently tries to propose something for his father and had asks him to hear this one out. Something that he knows that should be able to get closer to his father like he always wanted to.

The doors open to reveal one of the Nevassan Guard, clad in black bulky armor like the armor Zelgius wore, a great helm with a crest of a dragon over with dragon wings on the side of the helmet. The Nevassan Guard are by far the greatest infantry and imperial force within Daein yet not as numerous. Numbering around two-thousand currently with three thousand in training. With the greatest armor and weapons forged to them, they are said to be able to hold Nevassa against any legion of Begnion or the horde of laguz including dragon laguz.

"Your Highness," the guard removes his helmet and nod his head in respect to the young prince. "Your father, King Ashnard, heard your request to meet with him and accepts to hear what you had to say."

The guard looks no older than forty years of age, olive skin and brown eyes, and well muscled like how the King wants them to be.

Soren felt like this was a dream. A dream that he always dreamt for. Excited to express everything and try to start a healthy relationship with his father. His father rarely smiles at him and some nobles hated Soren for his brand yet some nobles respect and loyal to him like the 3rd most powerful House Li, former ruling House of the Kuei Ryu with the sigil of a wingless serpent-like dragon, and the 2nd powerful House Favian whose sigil is an eagle clutching a serpent with its talons ruled by Zelgius who claim ownership to Praven, a powerful city rival to Nevassa and the city built by Gawain.

He left his room and once he reaches the throne room, he sees a court of some nobles sitting on a table who are all seasoned warriors. The Great Riders, Tauroneo, Lanvega, Bryce, and Zelgius were present as well, standing behind Ashnard. The Great Riders had swore their loyalty to the Daein royal and they all had been loyal to Soren as they are to Ashnard. Izuka sits beside the nobles as well. The guard stepped forward and knelt down. "I've brought Prince Soren, your Majesty."

"Very well, Tatius. Leave us." Ashnard dismisses Tatius who place a fist to his armor where the chest area located in respect. Ashnard then turned his attention to the boy who just entered in front of him. "You have a proposal? I heard that you had a plan to increase our influence and power. Is that true to my ears or was it a bunch of nonsense?"

Soren bows his head and answers, "I swear to Ashera, father, that it's a plan that I am sure you would love. Increasing our influence and power is what you desire so I've made up a plan for it."

Ashnard and the court begin to listen as Soren speak his plan, "I know you refused this before but I think it's best if I rephrase and repeat the same idea. I said that we must sail and seek out new worlds. Colonize part of the other world in order for more resources and manpower, more timber to build a fleet of ships for I had designed for the future of our navy. Also we must rebuild our cities and reinforce with iron and steel. Expand East to the desert. And we must put more power to the Church."

"That's stupid. Every single idea." Ashnard replies, disliking every idea that was presented to him.

"Father? What I've said already is for the best of Daein!" Soren lost patience to try to get his ideas into his father's head, "You speak of conquering the world yet we barely have a navy to do so."

"Yet you speak of more power to the Church and you will risk losing some of our ships and men for exploring for colonies? Foolish idea. Yet you waste iron and steel for defense?"

"Foolish? Better to risk than nothing at all. And more power to the Church will increase our influence. How are we going to conquer the world if we don't do that? We don't have the manpower to take on Begnion nor do we have the ships to fight Crimea! What fool wouldn't see if a wall of Nevassa or the gates of Nevassa falls to the enemy?!" Soren shouts towards Ashnard who stood up.

"Get out!" Ashnard's voice is frightening as many flinched including Soren. He slowly backs away and exits the room and growls in anger. What he did in his room, nobody knows nor do anyone dares to know.

Even with nobles hating Soren, they also fear him. Everyone loved the previous king yet they fear of Ashnard who had changed everything including the military.

* * *

 **OwnageFanfic:** Short, I know. I'll try to make a longer chapter next one depending what I could do. This will take place before Mad King's War. Reviews will also help so I suggest review. I'll be very happy. Certain pairings excluding incest or slash(Ike/Soren and Ike/Ranulf). Try not to review any slash pairing, I won't accept them because it makes me a little uncomfortable writing them. Let me know through the reviews and PM's. I suggest do it as soon as possible. And I would like to exclude Soren and Elincia because someone is doing a story and that is pretty much the main pairing.


	2. OC Page

**I'm only taking certain number of OCs that might need to fill up. Plans and plans for the sequel, planning to finish this as soon as possible. Please don't go overpower in this, it'll be silly if an OC is flawless and boring to write. Branded are obviously be overpowered but we all know they're treated like crap. Like I had Soren being strong and powerful yet he's treated like crap and antisocial(I guess his personality).**

 **OC**

 **Name:**

 **Race(Make sure you tell me which laguz blood if you're doing branded):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age(By the start of Path of Radiance):**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **History:**

 **Nobility?: Yes/No. If yes, I'll PM you and ask you what Noble House. I'll make a page for it as well.**

* * *

 **I need the following:**

 **Tactician for the Griel Mercenaries(1) -It means one. And Soren is fighting for Daein or everything will go out of control and too simple.**

 **Soren Branded Knights(4-8) \- Yep, I'm doing it because it's my story. I don't know why make them branded, I guess I want a branded band of knights following another branded to battle. I suggest wyvern/dragon/griffron riders since Soren will be a combination of a Dragonlord and Grandmaster.**

 **Zelgius replacement in Begnion(1)** **\- I mean as in Zelgius won't be the General of the Central Army. Stupid, I know but I'm sorry. I said Massive AU.**

 **Daein military professionals that will fight for Soren(5-10)** **\- I feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review Response:**

Metal flash: Thanks for reviewing! Got your pairing listed.

PINKDIAMOND4000: You might feel sorry for him after. haha

 **Chapter 2: Dragon Tamer**

 **Year 639, Spring; Nevassa, Capital of Daein**

Days after Soren's outburst towards his father, Soren has at been invited to watch the violence at the colosseum where animals and gladiators, slaves or prisoners, fight each other. It seems odd that his father would just invite him to watch bloody sports where people cheer and cheer for more blood and death. As long as he lived, he never had any enjoyment outside the palace.

Where was Soren seated? He was seated next to the King who has a crazy smirk and eyes filled with amusement and enjoyment as gladiators battle one another. Blades of steel and iron cutting flesh. Simple minded men slashing and hacking each other like they're fighting in the streets. No discipline which displeases some of the people sitting. Some gladiator matches or battles were all fun and some are boring as these are slaves or prisoners who never carried a sword or a pitchfork in their lives.

However...

 _A woman?_ Soren thought as he sees one fighter whose fighting style caught the interest of the crowd including Ashnard. Many called her Petrine, the Fiery Beauty, due to her lance being fused with fire that will fry the bones and flesh of her enemies. Her beauty is said to caught the sight of men yet feared her.

When she fights, it's everything but boring, Soren admits. He feels a connection between the two like he felt a connection with Zelgius. How was it possible that Zelgius was never persecuted by Daein even if the brand was known? The answer is already simple as nobody won't dare attack House Favian or the strongest of the Great Riders.

He begins to witness the famous gladiator in battle. A green brand on her right breast, showing her heritage and her abilities in battle is born within her. She is not only strong for her size but she is agile compared to any men fighting. Her mean streak is also well known for her killing men with her bare hands.

With armor, she could swing her lance or any other weapon faster than anyone with light armor or clothes. Once she defeated all the remaining gladiators, she looks at Ashnard and bows her head as the people cheered. Ashnard remains seated and held a thumbs up, meaning survival as his choice for any gladiator life. Of course, Ashnard will hold a thumbs up to any winner. In order to live, you must succeed. Those are Daein words.

Ashnard then moves his arm forward and command Petrine to move forward. She bows her head which her knees bend to the ground again. For a former slave and gladiator, she does show much respect for the Daein Royal Family.

"Rise," Ashnard speak, "Your valor and strength is what won you the glory of speaking to a King. Ask anything and within the power of me, it is yours."

No royal in Daein has ever said these kinds of words to a gladiator nor have any gave any including a laguz or a branded a desire to be anything. Petrine rises again and replies, "Your Majesty. King Ashnard, Lord of Nevassa of House Imperius. I ask for a place in your and your family service as part of the Daein military. For your rule is fair yet ruthless, I pledge to keep the lives of the Daeinian Royal Family safe from harm and despair. I will fight to the bitter end against all enemies Daein need to disposed of."

Many gasps and whisper to one another. Lack of trust is within the people as they have been an anti-laguz nation for a long time and sometimes with branded, it takes a long time for them to get used to. Some branded including Zelgius were respected as mighty military soldiers. For a gladiator, the people expects Ashnard to reject her offer but instead of rejecting, Ashnard smiles big.

"Done!" Ashnard accepts the offer which surprises the entire colosseum. Many questions his choice and left as the fight was over. Soren narrows his eyes and left on his own. Where he is going, nobody knows but some reported that he took a horse towards the mountains. Dangerous mountains where dragons, wyverns, or griffons fight for territory. Yes, that is where Soren is heading. Ignoring the dangers of the mountain that many describes could be the hell for children.

As he wonders around the rough terrain of the mountain, the ground shook behind him with the horse smash to the ground and head crunched down by razor teeth of a black dragon. Soren eyes widen for the dragon that landed behind looks to be the biggest of all dragons and wyverns that were breed and trained within the Daein military. This can kill any normal dragon, wyvern, or griffon that Daein could throw at.

Soren shook at the sight of it as the dragon rip the neck out of the horse before swallowing it. It stood up and sees Soren looking up at him. It let out a terrifying roar that can be heard in miles.

The prince shakes in fear and drew his sword which is a normal iron sword. He swings his sword mockingly, only to provoke the dragon. It flew up and at Soren with its fiery breath firing down at him.

Soren jumps out of the way, almost got hit by the fire that burns part of his robe. Tears slowly escaping his eyes as if he knows what happens once he was watched. He would have been called a coward which will shame the entire royal family.

The dragon lands next to Soren. It looks down at the prince and lunge at him. Soren points to iron sword towards the dragon, only to defend himself. As the dragon got to the sword, it crunches down, breaking the sword in half and melt the iron down. What now is that the prince seems defenseless against the wild beast He extends his hand and let out a fireball at the dragon, only to do a little damage against the beast.

Soren pushes himself up and ran away, only for the beast to following him with its growl growing more fierce and swipe across Soren who was knock to the side. The prince could feel his body aching and his arms tiring. With nowhere to run, he stood up and prepare for the worse for what is about to happen. The dragon charges at the prince and went for a bite.

Soren knew this was going to happen and skip to the side before wrapping his arms around the dragon. He held on its neck and begin riding on the dragon's neck. The dragon roars and begins to shake, trying to throw Soren off.

Soren refuses to let go and the dragon went to the wall of the mountain and rub its neck. Soren changes position and wraps around the dragon's mouth before the dragon went to grab him with its front claws.

Before it could go to grab the prince, Soren crunches his body together with his legs wrapping and clamping down the dragon's mouth, putting pressure on the dragon.

With that, the dragon calms down as it slowly hit the ground due to it being exhausted and being choked out of air. Soren sign and gasps, letting the dragon go. The dragon didn't go after Soren nor did it make an effort to attack. It was gasping for air and Soren slowly rub his hands smoothly on the dragons rough scale. He expected the dragon to react but only to see the dragon calm down.

Soren mounted the dragon and continues to rub on the dragon scale. He read somewhere that the dragon submits once it chooses its rider. This means that the dragon submits to Soren and chooses him as its rider.

Soren identifies the dragon as a male, "Hurricane... That's the name I'm giving you. Strong and stubborn."

Later, he went back to the capital, only to the youngest to ever tame a beast yet he was punished for it. They allowed Soren to keep the dragon in the royal stables and the Daein soldiers tied Soren to the post shirtless. He never cried for each whip he receives as he knows his family is watching.

"Soren Imperius was a prince of Daein and son of Ashnard. Look at him now. Justice knows everybody's number! He has done a crime to disobey the rule of law! That he could have paid for it with his life! Laguz, beorc, or branded doesn't matter. As will any men who breaks the law. Rapers, thieves will be strangled. Drunkards, disobedience will be flogged. Brided will be flayed. Schemers will get their head severed to a spike! Deserters will be crucified!."

* * *

I don't want to include much of the fight. Kinda boring since you have Petrine who is a Great Rider type and she's facing some gladiators. Don't get me wrong, Gladiators are great fighters but somewhat undiscipline. Well, I couldn't write a longer chapter that I've promised since this is all Soren's POV.

For the dragon breathe fire. Remember Cherche's wyvern. Apparently it breathes fire.

Well here are the pairings! And I think due to lack of reviews, I'll do mine included.

 **Ike/Mia: 2**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 3**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 1**

 **Mist/Rolf: 1**

 **Mist/Sothe: 1**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 1**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 1**

 **Haar/Jill: 1**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 1**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 1**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 1**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 1**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 1**

 **OC/Marcia: 1**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 1**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 1**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a very short chapter. Just a short drabble on what's going on and also involves Daein culture a bit. And also, Happy Veteran's Day! Please salute and thank our veterans for serving.**

 **I also want everyone reading this:**

 **Don't go out and try to protest about the presidential election. The protest won't do anything nor will it help to move forward. Even if Trump won the presidency, he only has 1/3 of power.**

 **I didn't vote for Trump. I never like the idea of him being president but since he's president, I will be very supportive on whatever he does. I suggest we all do the same if you're an American. No lie, some of his stuff. He's right but doesn't mean he will do it due to him not being loved by Congress despite being a Republican one.**

 **The Bold Words are the drill sergeant in marching drills.**

 **Chapter 3: Drill Drill Drill**

 **Year 642, Nevassa, Daein**

At age of 12, Soren was sent to train with the other future soldiers who are either his age or younger than him. What he has seen is every academy in Nevassa have kids from ages from 9 through 15 to intensify their physical fitness and train in military drills. Education may be somewhat strict in academies but not as ruthless as physical fitness as every child are like they've been beefed up with packs of muscle. An average teenager at the age of 14 will have huge arms, strong core, and powerful legs to ready themselves in combat.

The attitude within the platoon that Soren was training with are considered to be rude and bashful. Despite that, they are highly and extremely discipline and it shown with their marching.

"I NEVER SAID YOU CAN TALK! AND STOP LOOKING AROUND! YOU'RE NOT DUCKS! HEAD STRAIGHT!" the drill sergeant, clad inside a full steel plate armor. The drill sergeant is dark skin, head without hair yet in his middle age. He was called Drill Sergeant Pat yet he was not only a drill sergeant but also a centurion within the Daein army. He shouted at the large group who were talking and chatting while looking around during chow. Everyone including Soren have to be dressed as

Soren is treated no different. He was yelled at when he messed up a formation due to him being new to it. The food that was served are a lot of carbohydrates, such as corn, wheat, and barley, and potatoes. Not only carbohydrates but so much protein rich food such as fish, shark meat, and meat from farms. The food is not as great as food back in the keep and even if some don't like what was served, they have to finish everything as wasting food will result being flogged 5 times.

Once everyone finish eating, Drill Sergeant Pat shouts, "Outside in formation! Move! Move! You got 10 seconds!"

Everyone rush out as the Drill Sergeant countdown and depends how many were late for formation. 4 ranks and multiple columns in a position of attention. Heels touching each other and toes point 45-degree angles.

"Attention!" Pat shouts.

"Warriors never quit!"

"Ready march!" Pat shouts and the entire formation begin to march.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Every step repeats and rhythm is strictly followed. Every step is nonstop as Soren is the elemental leader which means the pressure is on him for he must follow every instruction from the drill sergeant.

As they march, they chant a cadence as loud after exiting the city of Nevassa and through the farms and houses where people watch.

 **"A long long time ago!"**

"A long long time ago!"

 **"I saw it on the post!"**

"I saw it on the post"

 **"Left right left right!"**

"So smooth!"

 **"Keeping it still!"**

"Keeping it still!"

 **"A long long time ago!"**

"A long long time ago!"

 **"I saw it on the post!"**

"I saw it on the post!"  
 **"It sounds so good to me!"**

"It sounds so good to me!"

 **"Nevassan Army Knights!"**

"Nevassan Army Knights!"

 **"One guy is infantry!"**

"One guy is infantry!"

 **"Your legs your legs your legs burn!"**

"Dragons!"

 **"Your legs burn!"**

"Dragons!"

 **"Your legs burn!"**

"Dragons!"

 **"A long long time ago!"**

"A long long time ago!"

 **"I saw it on the post!"**

"I saw it on the post!"

 **"Left right left right!"**

"So smooth!"

 **Left right left your right**

So smooth

 **Left right left right!**

So smooth!  
 **Keeping it still!**

Keeping it still!

 **A long long time ago**

A long long time ago!

 **I heard it on the post**

I saw it on the post

 **Got a letter through the door**

Got a letter through the door

 **Go to war or go to prison**

Go to war or go to prison

 **Mama mama don't you cry**

Mama mama don't you cry!

 **Your baby boy ain't gonna die**

Your baby boy ain't gonna die!

 **Daddy daddy don't you cry**

Daddy daddy don't you cry!

 **I gotta march with a cohort!**

I gotta march with a cohort!

 **He taught me ho to be a man**

He taught me how to be a man!

 **Imma do the best I can**

Imma do the best I can!

 **I gotta to march with the legion!**

I gotta to march with the legion!

 **So I can do my army thing**

So I can do my army thing!

 **Your legs your legs your legs burn!**

Dragons!

 **Your legs burn!**

Dragons!

 **Your legs burn!**

Dragons!

 **They sat you on a chair!**

They sat you on a chair!

 **I turned I had no hair!**

I turned I had no hair!

 **Sargent told me looking good!**

Sargent told me looking good!

 **All day in the ball!**

All day in the ball!

 **Dress it right and cover down!**

Dress it right an cover down!

 **Forty inches all around!**

Forty inches all around!

 **Left right left iiee!**

Left right left iee!

 **Keeping it still!**

Keeping it still!

 **Used to hunt dragons**

Used to hunt dragons!

 **Now your cavalry**

Now you're cavalry!

 **Used to kill pigs!**

Used to kill pigs!

 **One guy is infantry**

One guy is infantry!

 **Jail time company**

Jail time company!

 **Your legs your legs your legs burn**

Dragons!

 **Your legs burn**

Dragons!

 **Your legs burn**

Dragons!

 **Used to hunt livestock**

Used to hunt livestock!

 **Cammo bag on your back**

Cammo bag on your back  
 **Used to farm**

Used to farm

 **Weapon bag on your back**

Weapon bag on your back

 **Left right left iiee**

Left right left iiee

 **Keeping it still!**

Keeping it still!  
 **A long long time ago**

A long long time ago

 **A long long long long long long time ago**

A long long long long long long time ago

 **I heard it on the post**

I heard it on the post

 **Left right left iiee**

Left right left iiee

 **Left right left your right**

Left right left your right

 **Left right left iiee**

Left right left iiee

 **Keeping it still!**

Keeping it still!

 **Your legs your legs your legs burn**

Dragons

 **Your legs burn**

Dragons

 **Your legs burn**

Dragons

 **We are the Angel of Death!**

We are the Angel of Death!

 **We are Angel of Death!**

We are the Angel of Death!

 **And we like to do PT**

And we like to do PT!

 **Push ups sits ups**

Push ups! Sit ups!  
 **Push ups sit ups to my right**

Push ups, sit ups to my right!

 **Do it just for fun**

Do it just for fun!  
 **Your legs your legs your legs burn**

Dragons

 **Your legs burn**

Dragons

 **Your legs burn**

Dragons

 **We are the Dragons of Death!**

We are the Dragons of Death!

 **We are the Dragons of Death!**

We are the Dragons of Death!

 **And we like to party**

And we like to party!  
 **P-A-R-T-Y**

P-A-R-T-Y

 **Party hardy**

Party hardy

 **Party hardy all night long**

Party hardy all night long!

 **Your legs your legs your legs burn!**

"Dragons!"

 **Your legs burn**

"Dragons!"

 **Your legs burn**

"Dragons!"

"Alright! Halt!" Pat orders and the formation stops moving as Pat continues, "Is that all it!"

"Not that I draw my sword! Ha! I kill some foreign invaders! Ha! I want to kill somebody! Ho! Ha! I wanna stab him through the face!" Everyone in the formation replies.

"Last time." Pat replies.

"I'll kick in the door and done! Burn their entire family to the dust!" And that is the end.

"What's your problem!" Well, that was the end as Pat went at Soren and shout at him while another sergeant ran next to Pat.

"Sir, I-"

"Sir? Do I look like a captain to you? Do you see a golden star on my armor?!" That is a bad mistake as rank is important despite Soren is a Prince, he must follow the hierarchy of the Daein military.

Another mistake is Soren turn his head a little but was snapped by Drill Sergeant Pat, "Don't look at me!"

As Soren was about to reply, the drill sergeant that came along added, "Close your fucking mouth!"

"So what's your problem? Hello! Hello! Hello!" Soren never respond to the question as the drill instructors were harrassing him. He knew this was a mind game which it was their job to toughen each and every citizens both physically and mentally.

"We need a response!"

"My pro-" Soren openned his mouth before Pat got in his face and yell with his hands looking like they were going to grab Soren, "SHUT UP! Shut up!"

This is going to be a long day...

* * *

 **Ike/Mia: 4**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 3**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 2**

 **Mist/Sothe: 2**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 2**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 2**

 **Mist/Rolf: 1**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 1**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 1**

 **Haar/Jill: 1**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 1**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 1**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 1**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 1**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 1**

 **OC/Marcia: 1**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	5. Chapter 4

**One more chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Witcher**

 **Year 644, Nevassa, Daein**

At the age of 14, many changed around Nevassa and many things changed Soren. The young prince grew up to be 5 feet and 5 inches now and his hair grew longer. His clothing changed into an all black clothing made out of silk. His body transforms from sickly as a baby to a healthy young athletic build man. Shoulders boarded and his arms toned. Not too muscular but more slender build like a swimmer.

How his personality change?

For years of harsh training and strict education, Soren has become a man who is known to be the Stern Dragon of House Imperius. Look into the eye of subjects to lower their gaze, never show weakness or uncertainty. What is it like to become the future king?

To many, a King must be great and perfect at everything. Knowledge, fighting, and everything are expected in him. Traveling or having merchants traveling to various places to bring back foreign books for knowledge. Knowledge such as scrolls from various location so secret that no nation ever got hands on. Formulas for war and weaponry as well as alchemistic uses.

What is he currently doing now at night? Walking in the alley before he has to return to the palace. He heard of a silver-hair maiden who can tell fortunes of one's future. He wears robes around the silk tunic and pants. He covers his brand from many to see the curse that was brought down upon him.

"What is it you desire to know?" the maiden asks.

"I heard you read people futures. Rumors fly around and I demanded you read mine." Soren voice was stern as he hands over 25 pieces of gold coins to her.

"I see, and what is it you want?"

"My father spoke about conquering the world and he kept refusing to listen to listen my every suggestion and policies on to do it. Is he correct? Could my father really rule the world?" asked Soren.

"Your father will be died before he could see the work he did. Ruling the world is indeed what he will have but he will not live to see it."

"Will I be king?" Soren asks with his eyes narrow.

"No, this kingdom will go into ruin until you come in as Emperor."

"What will cause the ruin?" Soren's eyes widen in fear.

"The Dragon and the Eagle will fight for dominance. The Eagle will plunge its talons into the heart of the Dragon and will liberate everything the Dragon holds dear." A warning that put stress into the prince.

Soren's eyes averted to fear as he believes she knows what she was saying. He doesn't believe it one bit and thinks of it as something to mess with his head. House Favian has always been known to be extremely loyal to House Imerpius since Hengist Imperius, the first King of Daein, establish the Kingdom of Daein 200 years ago. Visemar Favian, a great general of Begnion, was among the followers yet lost the way of anti-laguz since the last 3 generations have turned into a Branded Noble House and they still remain loyal even when the mountain clans raid or the powerful Kingdom of the Kuei Ryu, ruled by House Li, attack Daein lands. Now the Mountain clans and House Li bend the knee when Daein bring a huge army and thanks to Soren's diplomatic terms, they turned into helpful and loyal bannermen to House Imperius. House Li had established and remodeled Daein culture as well to impress Ashnard with the philosophy to improve Daein meritocracy as well to help with the military reforms of Ashnard, naming them as the third most powerful house in the Kingdom of Daein.

He slowly back away with his mind racing to whetever what he heard is true or not. He didn't bother speaking one word to her who sees that she had somehow caused him some sort of distress. Soren turns away and walk out of the alley.

What kind of sorcery is this?

Surely, nobody could see through the future. That's impossible.

A ball was held in the royal keep where noble lords and those who holds high ranks party with food in their mouths and dancing with their wives or drinking down before going drunk.

Soren is sitting on a table by himself, holding a cup of wine and constantly taking sips. He couldn't stop thinking of what the silver-hair maiden told him. His body is tense then he glares at Zelgius who wears black robes over his white tunic. He has a cape over his robe and he stands tall, keeping an eye on his wife, Petrine, who wears a black dress and was challenged to a drinking game.

Soren studies under Zelgius and he's studying him now. A traitor or a loyal subject? He doesn't know anymore but it's best, for now, to keep an eye on him. He eyes narrow in suspicion and there is no sense of betrayal in Zelgius' eyes.

No. It has to be another!

He was told that he has a brother and sister yet it's hard to believe he never met them and there were rumors that Zelgius is the only Favian left with no heir to rule after him. This is a complete mystery to Soren. He hasn't touched his food, not even one bite.

He sighs and drank a sip of wine. Maidens walking past him with their glares set on him, only to hope for the crown prince to make his approach towards them. Instead of approaching them, he turns towards

"More wine?" a servant maid approached Soren.

Soren pulls out some coins and places it on the table. He states, "I'm fine with the wine. You work too hard." His voice was stern, stern enough to sent shockwaves to the servant's spine for her and when he look straight to her eyes, she grab the coins and slowly back down.

There are some who can withstand Soren's cold glares and he knows Zelgius is one of them. He can never stare him to lower or turn away as if Zelgius is far more powerful than him. There was another which is one of Daein's new noble house.

He looks at a man, tall height with a lean muscular build. His eyes are small yet you can see the pupil of it. His reputation is known across Daein as a man who led his men to fight Daein head on until his house joins the Kingdom of Daein. His hair is luscious and dark black with signs of white hairs. His tan skin is noticeable and his face is squared with a strong chin definition.

This man is of House Li yet he's not the Lord but the younger brother of the Lord of the noble house. Jiahao Li is his name. The champion of House Li and the strict follower of the warrior code of Bushido which has spread and merge with the Chivalry code of Daein to form into one code for warriors. Jiahao is said to have rivaled with Zelgius in terms of fighting but many know that it's not the case for many did witness he had jousted Zelgius off a horse before. Jiahao is better on a horse and lance but Zelgius is a better foot soldier and sword wielder.

Then there was the Lord of House Li next to him. Similar appearance but slimmer and seems to be more of a philosopher, great administrator, and a great ruler. Qin Li is a man in his 30s' and when Soren came to help with pulling House Li to join Daein, he accepted with his own terms. House Li has a right to rule their own without any interference of House Imperius and with its own laws.

Yes, it works for them but the deal works for his family as well. When a war comes then House Li must answer.

Rumors fly that Ashnard is planning. Planning something big but like an invasion yet somehow it never left Daein. Begnion is notorious for its espionage yet it seems as if no information left.

An old man approaches Soren, dressed in foreign clothes. Leather over green clothes made out of wool. He is shown with a belly, not obese but overweight. He looks like a sellsword as he came to sit down with Soren.

"Soren Imperius?"

"Who are you?" Soren asks.

"Now, child. I mean no harm. You can relax. I am Vesemir and I am a witcher." Soren narrows his eyes when Vesemir mentioned 'witcher'.

"A witcher? As in groups of mutants who steal little boys and mutate them into witchers? Why did you approach me?" Soren's arms tense and his eyes never move, he readies to defend himself.

"Relax," Vesemir held his hand up, "I'm not here to kidnap you. Risky to kidnap you in a ball."

"Not risky at all for you. You are known to hunt monsters as I know as well as having strength far more than an average human. I don't feel safe nor do I wish you to keep mysteries for another minute. So, tell me what you approach me for." replied Soren.

"Your father ask me for my service. He wants me to train you and I heard of your recent fear." Soren's eyes soften and he body loosens. His recent fear is the hearing of the fall of Daein. If that is the future he hears then he feels that he needs to do something about it.

"My fear... The fall of Daein is the greatest fear I see now. The eagle and the dragon fight for power. I am not sure what I'm thinking. House Favian was known to be loyal. Zelgius was my teacher. He was my role model. His father is said to be very loyal to my grandfather. I am like them in blood. Now, I don't know whether to trust them or not." Soren expresses how he feels.

"Then child, perhaps you will follow and forge your own destiny. Well then child, after tonight sleep. Come to the training field and let me train you." Vesemir states and Soren nodded.

* * *

What did House Li help Daein? You might ask?

 **Well, they help shape the culture of Daein as well shape the lifestyle. They started bringing in imperial examination which is civil exams that is similar to meritocracy in government.**

 **So what influence House Li as the actual reformation of Daein?**

Expects to harness subjects' energy by means of clear and strict laws - **Legalism**

Solution to stop others from seceding from the Kingdom - **Legalism**

Source of government was in the maintenance of tradition by personal standards of virtue such as respect for family and ancestor - **Confucianism**

Government stability depended on well-educated officials - **Confucianism**

Imperial civil exams - **Confucianism**

 **So House Li is basically an Eastern Asian influence. The reason is for I saw the comparison between Daein leaders with American Union leaders like they compare Zelgius with Ulysse Grant then they compared Ashnard to Abraham Lincoln.**

 **Ike/Mia: 7**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 4**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 5**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 4**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 4**

 **Mist/Sothe: 3**

 **Mist/Rolf: 2**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 2**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 2**

 **Haar/Jill: 2**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 2**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 2**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 2**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 2**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 2**

 **OC/Marcia: 1**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, last chapter and all done

 **Review Response:**

 **Metal flash:** Yep, too obvious that it's Micaiah. And if you're wondering if Soren will meet her again? Maybe. Not soon through. He did suspect Zelgius to betray him. Ike is the Eagle in the prophecy and it's not because of the brand but House Favian sigil is an Eagle while House Imperius where Soren is from is Dragon.

 **PINKDIAMOND4000:** Drill sergeants are like middle rank military enlisted soldiers who just fuck with your mind. Daein is just the most modernized army in here. Soren is still the same kinda in size and such.

 **NOTE: I will still be taking OCs before December 12th.**

 **Chapter 5: War**

 **Nevassa, Year 646**

Nothing changes in these two years for Soren. His fear of House Favian is still great that the silver-haired maiden foretold. Even with his fear, he still struggle to think Zelgius would betray him. Like what reason would he? It was known to Daein that Zelgius wouldn't want to be king nor would he want to rule Daein. Now, he sits on the throne, in charge of the city as Ashnard went to war to attack Crimea. With him is Hurricane who manage to fit through and rest around the throne and his head resting on the arm rest for Soren rest his hand on. His training with Vesemir did not involve sword fighting much but mostly with alchemy and history which he finds useful.

"Soren?" Soren looks up from the throne as his mother approaches him, "the King of Ylisse is here to see you."

Soren sighs and nodded his head before seeing a man, tall as 6 feet and slender build with four bodyguards armed with bronze armor and iron helmet. The King himself is dressed in rich clothes and is holding a scroll which Soren believes to be some sort of alliance.

Instead of a warm welcome, the Ylisseans received hostile welcome and talks between the two nations were really unfriendly. To the Ylisseans, they call Daein a hard and rugged place that breed savage barbarians who are all power hungry and will strive for more while to Daein, Ylisse is a nation of weak minded and will people who will rely on their government to give them all equal benefits including those who don't deserve it.

"I see that you were prepare for our visit."

"Any foreigners with high respect are welcome in Daein." Soren replies.

"Yes, some foreigners with respect but not I, eh, boy?"

"I'm not your boy, Ylissean. I'm Prince of Daein and Lord of Nevassa while my father is away." Soren isn't too friendly with the foreign King. He looks down upon him with open hostility as two countries never get along due to different ideologies.

"Then perhaps you need to learn to respect others." the King of Ylisse replies as well as slowly backing down from Soren's cold icy glare.

"Why are you here? You continue to come here for open borders and an alliance. Daein will not ally itself with the Socialist Kingdom of Ylisse. Not will any agreement will be forged between our countries. You have nothing that interest us." Soren studied the history of Ylisse and how the Exalt of Ylisse is the descendant of the Hero-King Marth.

"I was hoping you'll be as friendly as your father but I see I'm wasting my time. I take my leave."

"You're a craven sir. Walking away not to engage in a discussion of why you're here. Perhaps you should not come back," Soren replies, concluding the conversation between them.

Soren watches him leave. Once his father left, his first action was to sail 20 thousand men to Hryloth, the island north of Crimea and to be a secret base that not even Ashnard know. Second, he enforces mass conscription to all male at the age of 16 to be national guard which they will all only defend their homeland. Third, he begins to improve the defenses of Nevassa by disobeying his father and use steel to replace the gate they had. Lastly, he sent at least 25,000 along with settlers to colonize a foreign land that he heard of. The land he plan to colonize is called Sanctuary to many but he plans to colonize the unnknown parts of it.

News of Ashnard taking Melior, the capital of Crimea is neither music nor horror in ears of the people of Daein. 650,000 men went with Ashnard to conquer Crimea, leaving at least 40,000 here. It may be enough to defend Daein but the stress that was put on Soren, it's not enough as he thinks. As planned, Ashnard moves towards Gallia which is a huge challenge for Daein yet it's a great opportunity to gather as much timber for ships.

"News of princess of Crimea escape with bunch of sellswords is interesting. A bunch of sellswords defeating Maijin and his cohort. Wonderful, ignorant fool. Wonder what he did to lose to bunch of mercenaries. Didn't bother paying them off. Imagine before the Begnion Empire gets involved in this war." Soren has some distaste for Maijin, a centurion of Daein and also a fool.

"Highness?"

"Yes, I will like to call the banners. Prepare a force within 5 months and go to foreign lands for mercenaries. Tell them they'll get paid after the job is finished. We're going to attack the Begnion Empire." Soren declared, knowing the risk of fighting two fronts but he plans to finish off Begnion in certain time.

"My lord... This is drastic action. A bold move, are you sure?" a maester asks.

"We must eliminate the threat before it becomes one, am I wrong?"

"You are not, my lord."

"Then I suggest we quickly eliminate Begnion before they become a threat." Soren states.

* * *

 **That's the end. The story will mostly focus on Ike and other characters and Soren will be the least focused character the next story due to him being highly focused on this one.**

 **Ike/Mia: 9**

 **Geoffrey/Elincia: 5**

 **Soren/Micaiah: 6**

 **Gatrie/Tree: 5**

 **Gatrie/Shinon in a dress: 5**

 **Mist/Sothe: 4**

 **Mist/Rolf: 4**

 **Lethe/Mordecai: 3**

 **Pelleas/Lucia: 4**

 **Haar/Jill: 3**

 **Oscar/Tanith: 3**

 **Zihark/Lyre: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lethe: 3**

 **Ranulf/Lyre: 3**

 **Gatrie/Astrid: 3**

 **OC/Marcia: 1**

 **OC/Naliah: 1**

 **OC/Fiona: 1**

 **Ike/Marcia: 1**


End file.
